Errors often occur when delivering media streams to subscribers, for various reasons. Conventional techniques for repairing errors in media streams, or recovering from errors in media streams, include forward error correction (FEC) and retransmission. However, conventional techniques are unable to address scenarios where the error rate is higher than expected, and when network or subscriber resources are unavailable for relatively long periods of time. Although the entire program could be retransmitted in these scenarios, such retransmissions make inefficient use of network resources. Thus, a need arises for these and other problems to be addressed.